


Apology accepted

by KaiserTiger



Category: Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF, motogp - Fandom
Genre: After Misano, Apologies, Blow Job, Guilt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserTiger/pseuds/KaiserTiger
Summary: Augusto felt guilty after the movement on Diggia at Misano. An apology would do it.





	Apology accepted

No Penalties given.  Diggia slammed the door of his GP home behind him. If Balda is in his room he definitely heard that. At his grudge he forgot his surrounding world. So much did he dream to win in front of his front crowd but it’s gone now. Augusto beat him. He was angry. Neither really of the FIM stewards nor the move Augusto pulled. He was rather angry of himself as he gave in to him. Let him overtake him and not blocking him until the last corner.  Diggia was just standing there as he heard steps going up and a moment after a rather hesitant knock. 

“Come in, the door is open!” he yelled but soon his eyes widened when he saw who entered his room. Augusto Fernandez stood in front of him, eyes on the ground. Obviously not really enjoying himself or the team right now.  Diggia just looked at him waiting for him to speak a word.

“ I.. I am sorry. What happened. The move was not clean and -” he was close to the tears when he tried to apologize to  Diggia . His voice was shaking and Diggia lost it when he saw the other one standing there in pity. 

“Hey, it ok. All fine. You know, we are both young and need to experience those things. It’s fine. The victory is yours.”  Diggia spoke with a calm and soft voice which made Augusto shudder a little bit.  Diggia stepped closer and laid one hand on Augusto’s  cheek as he pulled his head up to look into his eyes.

“It’s fine. “  Diggia repeated again and placed his other hand on Augusto’s neck. His thumb whipping away the tear running down  the Spaniard’s  jaw line as he once stepped a little bit closer. Both bodies were now nearly touching as  Diggia in the next moment closed the gap and pulled Augusto into a deep kiss. The Spaniard gasped when he felt the Italian’s soft lips on his own as well as a strong hand holding his neck and head.  Diggia now pulled back and pressed his crotch against  Augusto’s leg and tight.

“And if you really want to apologize...” he whispered softly into the other one’s ear and his hips slowly brushed over Augusto’s tight. Augusto looked down and needed to lick his lips as he saw the clear bulge forming in  Diggia’s shorts. 

Diggia stepped back followed by the eyes of Augusto as he reached down to his belt and opened it up, slightly pulling down his Jeans, barely enough to free his half hard cock.  Diggia tried to catch the Spaniard’s glance as he pinned his eyes onto  Diggia’s exposed and leaking cock. The Italian reached now for Augusto’s hands and pulled him backwards until he sat back on the sofa of the small GP home, the Spaniard half kneeling between his legs. Augusto sank down, his mouth watering and eyes pinned on  Diggia’s face as he seems waiting for instructions. The Italian opened his mouth to speak but soon backed off when he felt the Spaniard’s soft hands tugging down his pants and boxers a bit more. Augusto’s hands were now slowly cycling  Diggia’s crotch and tights as he softly pressed some butterfly kisses very close to  Diggia’s erection. In the next moment after a few seconds of silence,  Diggia felt soft, hot lips wrapping around his cock. The  spaniard’s tongue was slowly running down the other’s whole length and  Diggia escaped a small moan of pure pleasure. The Spaniard placed his lips on the tip and slowly moved downwards trying to not gag at  Diggia’s hot and pulsing erection sliding down his throat. Augusto now started moving his head and tightening his grip around the other’s cock as well as placing a hand around  Diggia’s shaft.  Diggia threw his head back and started to moan of pleasure under the Spaniard’s sucking and licking. The one who had just beaten him out on track. A few moments later  Diggia felt a pressure building up, he tugged Augusto’s hair trying to pull him off as he was about to come down the Spaniard’s throat. The other one however wouldn’t back off and once again took  Diggia whole and soon felt the Italian’s cock pulsing and twitching in his mouth and the next moment coming down his throat. 

With a soft pop and some licks Augusto let go of the other one’s cock and slowly sat back on his knees to meet the Italian’s exhausted but overwhelmed gaze. 

“Where did you learn that?”  Diggia murmured still heavy breathing. Augusto just pulled a soft grin and shrugged ironically. 

“Come here”  Diggia said while dragging up his pants again thus leaving his belt open. Augusto was not even sitting when he felt his head being pulled down and soon his lips touched  Diggia’s again. 

“Apology accepted”  Diggia said and placed another kiss on Augusto’s forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters neither do I guess this ever happened lol.
> 
> Though I really felt this was necessary.


End file.
